


Sherlock Holmes A Forced Smile

by LolipopPanda



Series: Sherlock's true love [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Action, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Moriarty is a screwed up Jack ass, Original Female character is Reader's sister, Rape, Reader is deaf, Sherlock Holmes is his usual stubborn ass self, fluff duh, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolipopPanda/pseuds/LolipopPanda
Summary: Ellie Michaels woke up to only find out that she was in a coma for awhile along with finding out that she was permanently deaf and that her older Sister suddenly vanished leaving only a note reading London England. With the help of her doctors, Ellie was able to move into London and a job in a small bakery next to 221 Baker Street. Will her two neighbors Sherlock Holmes and John Watson help Ellie find her sister Jessica before it's to late? Or will a dark force already have a hold of the girl?
Relationships: James Moriarty/ Original Female Character, Sherlock Holmes/ Named Female Reader
Series: Sherlock's true love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/578605
Kudos: 4





	Sherlock Holmes A Forced Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya my fellow Sherlock fans,
> 
> Here is a fanfiction for you all Sherlock is one of my favorite BBC series. And I have to say that Sherlock is a very good looking man. Anyways to the ones who read the first version of this please know this I had made the reader deaf instead of paralyzed since I was having some issues with it myself. So if you like to go ahead and start from the beginning which is mostly the same like I said the only difference is she is deaf instead of paralyzed.
> 
> I do apologize about the horrible grammar and spelling but I am only doing this fic for fun and for you all to enjoy.
> 
> Also random troll comments will be ignored so to the trolls who doesn't read the fic and write down rude comments for fun. Don't bother on wasting your time to the readers who are here to just enjoy the story then please do.  
> Warning Though: Drug use, Abuse, Bad bad words, Very light smut, some gore, and fluff.
> 
> Other than that I hope you all enjoy the fic.  
> signed,  
> Lolipop Panda

Dear Jess,  
I wanted to apologize for taking so long to wake up. The doctors told me that you were waiting for a while. Well~ that was until you suddenly vanished leaving only a piece of paper that read that you were going. To be living somewhere in London. 

I think I know why you suddenly ran away to London.  
....Hey, Jess remember when we were kids it was so peaceful and we were so happy back then. On the holiday's mom would always have us help her make the gingerbread houses out of her homemade gingerbread. I can still smell the sweet scent that would come from our building material.

Or sometimes when we couldn't sleep mom would always make a fort out of sheets and we would play house until we had both passed out.

Mom would then tuck us into bed whispering sweet dreams in our ears before placing a gentle kiss on our foreheads.

Those were the best memories and dad wasn't in any of them.

....Probably for the best cause once he came home that was when things just started to get worse. On his time away it seems like dad somehow change he became abusive non-stop.

Dad was never like that before he left for London.

Mom would always make sure she took the beating so he wouldn't hit us. That was until the one day dad kept beating her and didn't stop till mom wasn't breathing anymore dad hid her body in a dark ally way late at night making it look like she was robbed on her way home from a walk....After that I started taking the beatings and dad would drag you into his room at night I can only picture the horrible things he had done to you.

A week after that I decided to stand up to him tell him to stop doing those awful things to you.

That was when dad gave me the worse beating he had ever given me. I could hear you pleading him to stop as my breathing begins to shorten. The rest I heard were quiet murmurs then one more kick causing me to fly across the room with a loud thud as I hit the wall. 

After that everything faded to black.

I then woke up finding myself in a hospital room.

The doctors then told me that I was in a coma for a while and that you have been coming to visit making sure that I was okay. That was until...you vanished leaving only that small piece of paper behind.

...Hey, Jess guess what else I had just found out ...I'm deaf now caused by the kick to the head that our oh so loving father had given me.

Yeah....turns out that the beating was mainly aimed at my ear causing severe damage.

But don't worry I'm not gonna give up on my dreams of being a baker like mom was.

Besides the doctors are helping me out showing me how to read lips so I can work at a bakery without a problem. So now the people who don't know how to sign can just speak to me while I write out my response to them.

......I'm gonna find you Jess and when I do we'll live our lives happily together. Just like how mom would of wanted it. I promise you that Jessica.

Well, I better go pack I know that this letter won't reach you since I don't have an address of where. You're living but I'll keep it safe and give it to you when I find you.

All my love,  
Ellie


End file.
